


for the love of a wolf

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was dancing. Well, he was trying to dance, but every time he moved he felt like he was going to punch someone by accident. His dancing style hinted more towards the flailing than actually having any moves and after today, each movement felt laced with aggravation. Why did I even come here? he wondered. Then he spotted Peter, looking sinful in a black jeans so tight they looked painted on and a v-neck shirt that he wasn’t sure would even qualify as a shirt the neck was so low, and knew why he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the love of a wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts).



Stiles was dancing. Well, he was trying to dance, but every time he moved he felt like he was going to punch someone by accident. His dancing style hinted more towards the flailing than actually having any moves and after today, each movement felt laced with aggravation. _Why did I even come here?_ he wondered. Then he spotted Peter, looking sinful in a black jeans so tight they looked painted on and a v-neck shirt that he wasn’t sure would even qualify as a shirt the neck was so low, and knew why he came.

Peter strode, more like stalked as the wolf stalks prey, up to him and pulled him in, quelling some of the anger that the day had left him with. They swayed for a time, chest to chest, hips grinding to the beat, Peter running his nose up and down Stiles’ bared throat until the teenager pulled back. He didn’t need to say anything because, with one look, Peter knew that he was ready to leave.

So they left, Peter guiding Stiles with a hand on his lower back, a gesture that often annoyed him, but today he was happy for the contact. When they found their way back to Peter’s car, he thought about asking Stiles what happened, but he didn’t need to because as soon as the teenager’s butt plopped on the leather seat of his Audi, he started yammering.

“It’s just that if I had known that graduating high school early to start college meant that I would be in high school dos, I would have stayed in regular high school. Jesus, these guys are all morons and I swear to all the gods that my English professor is possessed. Is possession a real thing? Can that happen?” Stiles asked, staring intently in Peter’s direction.

“Stiles,” Peter said. It wasn’t an answer to his question, but Stiles read between the lines.

“I know. I know. I’m the one who wanted to graduate early. I know,” he said, sulking a bit now.

Once Peter parked the car in the garage, he yanked Stiles halfway over the center console to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. When he pulled back, Stiles noticed that his eyes were rimmed in supernatural blue.

“Hey,” he said, placing his hands on either side of Peter’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Are you okay?”

Peter shook it off. “I’m fine, Stiles. It was…you were so angry I suppose I got a little worked up.”

Stiles look of concern hadn’t diminished, but the aforementioned anger had. “You sure?” he asked, brows knitted with worry.

Peter nodded with a smirk and pulled back so that they could exit the car.

“Let’s take a bath and watch a dumb movie. You wanna?” Stiles asked as they made their way up the three flights of stairs to Peter’s apartment.

“Yes, let’s.”

* * *

 

The tub was large enough for both him and Peter with wiggle room, and they had enjoyed that wiggle room quite often. Tonight, though, would be about relieving the stress of the day. They took turns lathering each other’s hair up. Stiles liked to make Peter have a mohawk, as Peter made Stiles have devil horns. It was fun and relaxing, taking care of each other in this basic way.

When they were done in the bath, they toweled off and changed into pjs. Stiles in batman boxers and one of Peter’s shirts, comfortable and loose on his lean frame. Peter wore a white tank and soft flannel pants. Stiles teased him about them the first time he saw them, but they grew on him, just as Peter had, slow and steady with time.

Peter let Stiles pick out the movie, so, of course, it was something silly. Mean Girls. The teenager was never predictable, that was for sure, and Peter liked it that way. They settled in on opposite sides of the suede couch so that Stiles could rest his feet in Peter’s lap.

It didn’t take long for the movie to lull Stiles into a light sleep. Peter rubbing soothing circles into the bottom of his feet didn’t help either. About forty-five minutes in, Peter slid out from under Stiles legs and turned off the movie and lights. He stood in front of the sleeping teen for a solid minute deciding whether to wake him or pick him up, which would wake him anyway, to get him to bed. He decided on the latter.

Stiles woke with a sigh, but he didn’t seem too annoyed as he wrapped his arms over Peter’s neck and kissed a line up his throat in thanks.  The wolf set him down on the bed with care and, leaning over him, placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep?” he asked, one hand caressing his cheek, and Stiles nodded, scooting closer to his side of the bed. Peter pulled off his tank and laid in bed, draping one arm over Stiles and pulling him close.

He rested his nose right behind Stiles’ ear, taking in the heady scent of mate, and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

 

Peter woke in increments, his senses coming back to him slowly. He felt Stiles sprawled on top of him and opened his eyes to find the teenager looking at him.

“Stiles,” he said, voice croaky with sleep.

He exhaled a huge, nervous breathe and whispered, “I love you.”

There was a beat of silence and Stiles continued to stare at Peter, waiting and wondering if he said the wrong thing. Then Peter lifted himself up and pulled Stiles into a fierce kiss.

“I love you, too,” he murmured into the kiss, feeling Stiles smile against his lips.

They stayed like that for hours, exchanging kisses and I love you’s in their bed, far too happy to face the unknown of the outside world.

It was just Peter and Stiles today.

And what a beautiful day it was.


End file.
